The present invention relates to software development, and more specifically, to error and solution tracking in a software development environment.
It is often the case while a software developer is programming, he or she may produce an error which had previously been solved in the past.
Existing solutions would be to use websites to find additional users which have encountered the same error. However, such solutions may be specific depending on additional factors, for example, the programming language, external libraries, file paths and software and hardware specifications.
An additional solution could be to make use of source control repositories and revert back to an older version of working code, but reverting back to a stable version means additional functionality created between the stable and unstable version is lost.
Error logs are traditionally the first point of call when an error is created, however, they were initially designed to keep storage usage low, given the limited room available in the past. As storage usage is now less of an issue, error logs have failed to become more explanatory and in most cases remain useless to the user.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.